


Love and (Public) Affection

by kingcaboodle



Series: Modern Ukes in Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcaboodle/pseuds/kingcaboodle
Summary: Love is holding hands and being close to the person you adore. At least, that's how Charlie's always viewed it.





	Love and (Public) Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MossPrinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossPrinx/gifts).



“Genlock.” He greets her gruffly, his eyes never lifting from the missives in his hands, not bothering to look over when she sinks into the seat next to him.

 

She doesn’t look at him. “Rat Baby,” she replies, equally as deadpan as she reaches for the bread at the center of the table.

 

Charlie watches, horrified, from the other side of the table. _This is bad,_ she thinks. _Are they fighting? Is this some kind of lover’s quarrel? Or was Devi rejected?_

The questions race through her mind as Krem enters the dining hall, swooping down to deliver a kiss to her cheek before settling in next to her. “Morning, your worship. Did you sleep well?”

 

She strokes his cheek, humming absently as she watches the grim scene in front of her. It was no secret that following their return to Skyhold, the Inquisitors had both become quite enraptured in their personal lives outside of each other. Charlie had finally been able to tell Krem her feelings, and Devi – well, Devi was working on it. The It being admitting that her fondness for the Inquisition’s unwilling conscript had surpassed general camaraderie and entered a more romantic light.

 

“Devi, you look nice today,” Charlie says brightly. “Samson, doesn’t Devi look nice? Those Orlesians aren’t going to know what hit them when she walks into the room.”

 

But Samson doesn’t take the bait, choosing instead to idly lick his thumb and turn the page. “Looks normal to me,” he says. A dark look crosses his face briefly, soon replaced by his usual impassive look. “When you meet with the Advisors, tell Rutherford that I don’t need any supervision on the training field. Especially if he isn’t planning on doing more than criticizing my leadership skills.”

 

“Hm,” Devi chews, her face thoughtful. “I was going to talk to Josie. About securing you a place at the Winter Palace.”

 

_Nice, Devi!_ Charlie suppresses a nod of approval. _You’ll confess to him at the ball, the lights glittering around you like some kind of romance novel. How could he turn you –_

“The Orlesians are gonna need something to look at, and I think you’re our sideshow oddity ticket into distracting them long enough so Charles and I can find that assassin.” Devi picks up her bread, her eyes flicking up across the table. “What’s the matter, Flash? Do I have butter on my chin?”

 

They continue this way throughout breakfast, much to Charlie’s discomfort, right up until it is time for Samson and Devi to take their leave and head to the training fields. Charlie watches them go, visibly troubled.

 

“What’s the matter, love?” Krem’s arm is a comforting weight around her waist. “You’ve been tense all morning.”

 

Charlie rests her head against his. “What do you think of Devi and Samson? As a couple, I mean?”

 

“A couple of what?” When Charlie pulls back and stares at him, he frowns. “Do you mean romantic? Like a romantic couple?” He snorts, “Please tell me you’re joking. That’s just cruel, your worship.” She frowns, and he pulls away completely, his jaw dropping slightly in surprise. “You’re serious? You think that those two,” Krem points at them from across the courtyard. “That _those two people_ have any sort of romantic feelings towards each other?”

 

Charlie’s cheeks burn with embarrassment, and she folds her arms across her chest. “Come on, you’ve seen them interact with each other, haven’t you?” When he shakes his head, she frowns. “Well, I have, and I’m telling you that the attraction is there. Did you know he won’t call me Inquisitor?” She drops her voice as low as she can, attempting to mimic Samson’s gravelly tone. “Cowden, here are the reports you asked for. Cowden, why must Rutherford trail my every move. Cowden, please tell the Inquisitor that I will be in my quarters should she need anything.”

 

“Well you _did_ try to execute him,” Krem says slowly.

 

“That’s not the point!” She huffs, “I let him go, didn’t I?” Grabbing his hand, Charlie stares down at him. “Listen up, Aclassi, here’s what we’re gonna do.” He lifts a brow, and she holds on tighter. “We’re going to do some reconnaissance. Follow them around for the day, and you’ll see that I’m right and we can put this to bed.” At the sight of his quirked eyebrow, she frowns. “And we’ll try to set them up, of course. Being right is only half of it.”

 

Before he can object, she drags him towards the training field.

 

“Whoa ho!” Devi calls out when she sees them. “Look who it is! Fancy seeing you here, Flash. You usually wait for everyone to leave before you spar.” She snickers, “Are you dropping your _baby boy_ off at practice?”

 

“Yes!” Charlie gives Krem an uncharacteristically hard shove into the fray. “Krem said he hasn’t sparred with you since you changed up your technique. He wants to see what you’ve been working on.”

 

“Aw,” she clutches her hands to her heart. “Kremit, that’s so sweet of you. I would be more than happy to give you a taste of my –”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

Samson’s intrusion on their conversation is unexpected, Charlie had seen him chastising a trainee and didn’t think he was even listening. Devi opens her mouth to protest, but he isn’t trying to hear it. “I told you that you were finished training.”

 

“I don’t think that’s your place, Samson.” Charlie bristles, staring him down. “If you haven’t forgotten, Devi is the Inquisitor. You’re just –”

 

“I haven’t forgotten my place, Cowden.” He says coolly. “You’ve made it very clear what my place is. But the Inquisitor has put _me_ in charge of training exercises, and I will use that authority as I see fit. And you,” he stares down at Devi. “You are finished with your training, and you’re free to leave.”

 

Devi stares up at him, her jaw working wildly. Charlie prepares herself to hold her back, watching as her hand twitches around the dagger in her hand. Finally, Devi heaves a sigh, placing her weapons in Samson’s waiting palm. “Alright. I’ll just be over here. Not causing trouble.” She trots over to Charlie’s side, where the taller Inquisitor stares at her in confusion. Devi glances up, and Charlie is certain she sees a pinkish tinge under her dark skin. “What’s up with you today, Charlie? You’re freaking me out.”

 

“Aclassi,” Samson barks, “you’re up.”

 

“What’s that about, Devi?” Charlie asks as the bout begins. When Devi hums absently, Charlie frowns. “You _never_ give in that easily. But you did what Samson asked without any sort of pushback.” She recalls the uncomfortable scene at breakfast. “And then you two were frosty this morning. What’s going on here? Is there something wrong?” She feels the worry creeping up her throat. “He hasn’t said anything to you, has he? Because I swear, Devi, he’s out on his ass if he thinks he can take advantage –”

 

“Flash, Flash, Flash,” Devi places her hands on Charlie’s forearms. “What’s the _matter_ with you today? You’re all jittery. Like someone just pumped you full of espresso.” She looks up, eyes brimming with concern. “There’s nothing up with me and Rat Baby, if that’s what you’re worried about. Just business as usual here in Punch Land.” She grins, “Punch Land is what I call the Pain Arena, which is another name for the training field.”

 

“As for Samson,” she glances out onto the field where the man in question barks instructions at a struggling Krem. “He’s just trying to prove himself. Everyone’s got a place here, but I think he’s just a little lost.”

 

Charlie hasn’t thought of that. She remembers what it’s like to feel lost, to feel as though you didn’t belong. _Maybe she’s right. Maybe that crusty exterior is just a defense mechanism. Maybe he’s just_ –

 

“Block with your shield, boy, before I cut it off you,” Samson roars, delivering a heavy blow to Krem’s chest.

 

She quickly loses the empathetic thought as she runs towards the field.

 

A few hours later, Charlie and Krem sit in the gardens, Charlie reclined in her lover’s lap. “That was a giant waste of time,” she groans, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes.

 

“Cheer up, love,” Krem smooths her hair back. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else to match Devi up with. Someone with a far,” he winces, probably remembering the blow that had ended their training exercise, “with a gentler touch.”

 

Charlie hums, her eyes fluttering shut as Krem strokes her cheek. Was it so wrong to want her friend to be happy? She thought Devi had been infatuated with the former Red Templar, but maybe she had misread things. Putting her feelings out there to Krem had left her viewing the world through rose colored glasses. It only made sense that she wanted Devi to find something as warm and as wonderful as she had. Krem’s fingers lace through hers, their intertwined hands resting above her heart.

 

“Promise me you’ll love me forever,” she says. She knows it’s irrational, but she cannot fathom spending even a moment without the warmth of his skin on her own.

 

Krem brings her fingers to his lips. “Already done.”


End file.
